


early sunsets on stormy days

by writing_good_vibes



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Robin Hood (1973), Robin Hood (Disney) - Fandom
Genre: Human AU, Hypnotism, Hysteria, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, kinda ooc to a degree, prose poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_good_vibes/pseuds/writing_good_vibes
Summary: Prince John is in hysterics again.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	early sunsets on stormy days

**Author's Note:**

> okay so not my best work, but just had to write this. its not really said in the movie that he gets hysterical, but he definitely has tantrums, and i just wanted to explore a more serious aspect.

Prince John was in hysterics again.

It was never quite clear what sent him into such extreme bouts of tears, but it would become a regular occurance in the castle that John would lock himself away and wail and scream until the hysteria subsided.

The servents knew to stay away from his quarters, if they wanted to avoid being caught up in the whirlwind of emotions that was the young prince. The Queen often left him to it, left him to sob until he fell asleep. But other times, when he was at his worst and his breaths could barely escape before he was heaving them back in again, she brought in a doctor, a hypnotist really, to calm him down quickly.

When John awoke, or came round from, one of his fits, he would sit in bed and stare for a while. Stare at the wall or out of the window at the lush rolling hills beyond the delapidated straw roofs of the village houses. The sheets and throws of his bed were cool against his skin. He was usually foggy after an episode, his mind drained and his eyes sore. He could barely remember what had happened, so he sat, shaken and wide-eyed. He never knew the cause, not that there very often was a cause. 

Eventually he would lay back down, still dazed, and let the golden light of the sunset wash over him, lull him into a more peacefull sleep. These sleeps were the best he got, empty and still, the pent up energy he had was used up in the fits themselves and the restless aftermaths. He relished the calm before the next stormcloud descended.


End file.
